


Give Me Your Hoodie and Fuck Me In It

by Ricecakes123



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "Give me your hoodie and fuck me in it", Based on a Tumblr Post, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, NSFW, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha is a top, Natasha likes to be rough, Natasha takes care of Wanda, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Steve hears them, Strap-Ons, Sub Wanda Maximoff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wanda is a bottom, Wanda is a brat, Wanda likes it rough, gagging, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecakes123/pseuds/Ricecakes123
Summary: Prompt: Wanda finds everything about her girlfriend Natasha incredibly sexy. Her looks, her mind, her voice, the way her body moves when she’s kicking ass, and especially her scent. One day, when she’s feeling frisky and cold, she lays subtle hints to Natasha to come warm her up, and when Natasha doesn’t get it, Wanda shouts, “Give me your hoodie and fuck me in it.”
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Give Me Your Hoodie and Fuck Me In It

There used to be a time when Wanda Maximoff and Natasha Romanoff didn’t get along. After Ultron, Wanda still didn’t necessarily trust Natasha as well as the other Avengers, especially since her brother wasn’t around anymore to help protect her, and though she would never outright admit it, Natasha was still angry, bitter, cautious, and afraid of the younger brunette after she slipped into her mind and fished up old, painful and traumatic memories of her time in the Red Room that had been buried over time.

It wasn’t until Natasha saw for herself the full extent of Wanda’s depression that she allowed herself to open up to her new teammate, and before long (and without her realizing it) Natasha had forgiven her.

Out of the two of them, Natasha was the first to admit her feelings—or at the very least, was the first to admit to  _ herself _ that she had feelings. Wanda, however, took some time and convincing. Eventually, she came around, and her and Natasha have been happy ever since. Well…relatively happy. Unfortunately the road hadn’t been quite as smooth as either of them would’ve liked.

Despite her feelings for Natasha, Wanda lost faith at her betrayal with the Sokovia Accords and in Germany, and when Nat and Steve helped rescue her, Clint, Sam, and Scott from the Raft, they were right back at square one, which hurt Natasha more than anything.

Nat was happy that it only took a few months of the silent treatment until Wanda came around, and even though they were still doing their jobs as Avengers, Natasha was grateful for the private time that the two of them had together while on the run. Against all odds, their feelings grew until they  _ finally  _ admitted that they loved each other.

Wanda loved everything about Natasha, and everything she loved about her, she found _incredibly _sexy. One of which, was the way that Natasha smelled. The lovely and sweet smell of strawberries and gunpowder drove Wanda crazy and she couldn’t get enough of it.

She loved smelling it when Natasha came back to their safehouse after a mission. She loved when she stepped out of the shower. She loved it when she rolled over in their shared bed and onto Natasha’s pillow, taking a deep breath in. She  _ especially  _ loved it when Natasha gagged her with pieces of her clothing while she was fucking her. Just the thought of Natasha’s intoxicating scent was enough to send a pang of desire through her, making her shiver as wetness started to pool between her legs.

Natasha had just come back from a mission and the first thing she did when she got back—after giving Wanda a much needed hello kiss—was hop in the shower. Wanda sat on the edge of their shared bed, waiting patiently for her girlfriend to get out of the shower. She slipped her hand inside her pants and shifted on the bed, spreading her legs as her hand inched towards her already wet center. She slowly started to massage her clit, biting her slip as the sensitivity sent chilling shivers of pleasure down her spine. She rubbed herself at a lazy pace, not trying to climax at the moment, only warming herself up for what she had planned. Natasha had been away with Steve for almost a week. That was a week where she was alone in bed worrying about her safety and getting caught, while she touched herself to the lingering smell of strawberries left on Natasha’s pillow.

Wanda paused her movements when she heard the lock on the bathroom door down the hall click as the door opened. She sat up straighter and pulled her hand from her pants as she followed the familiar footsteps down the hall, heading straight to her and Natasha’s room. The woman in question pushed open the door and walked in, towel drying her now blonde hair, wear nothing but a sports bra and a pair of sweatpants that hung low on her waist.

She smirked when she looked over at Wanda and caught the brunette staring and licking her lips. Wanda hummed contently as the sharp strawberry and lingering gunpowder scent wafted directly into her nose when Nat walked over to her and dropped her suit on the bed behind Wanda. Natasha smiled at her, kissed the top of her head, and sat down next to Wanda, still drying her hair.

“H-How was your mission?” Wanda asked with a shuddering breath as she caught the freshly washed smell of her hair, biting her lip to force back a moan.

“It was fine. Really low-key. Just an active shooter; they didn’t need me and Steve. But it was fine. We took the suspect down and left him for local law enforcement, fleeing the scene before they arrived.” Natasha stood up and walked around Wanda and the bed to their dresser, and pulled out a black t-shirt, pulling it over her head.

Natasha hung her damp towel on a hook in the closet and shook her head, her hair swishing back and forth, fanning the smell of her hair into the air. Wanda’s eyes dilated, her lust and desire building up inside her. She shifted on the bed inhaling when the cold wetness that seeped into her panties touched her warm thighs. Natasha looked over at her at her sharp intake of breath, but shrugged and laid down on the bed, pulling out a book.

Wanda turned and crawled closer to her, sitting on her knees and heels, looking at Natasha with a cocked head. She shivered when Natasha licked her index finger and turned the page. “Hey Natty, I’m a little cold,” she said, her voice all innocent and sweet, knowing just what she has to do to get her girlfriend’s attention. She bit her lip the way that Nat liked and looked at her with innocent puppy-dog eyes.

But Natasha saw none of it. She just kept her attention on her book. “If you’re cold, get in the bed,” said the redhead, turning the page again.

“Natasha…” Wanda said, starting to whine by dragging out the syllables in her name. “I don’t want to get in the bed.”

“Well, what do you want me to do? Do you want to cuddle?”

“Nooo…”

“Wanda—” Natasha sighed, laying her book down.

“You know what I want, Natty.” Wanda pouted and scoot closer to Natasha, pawing at her book until it fell out of her hands. Natasha looked up at Wanda and released an exasperated sigh.

“Wanda, please. If you’re cold, put clothes on. Why are you wearing shorts and a tank top if you’re cold?”

“I wasn’t cold when I got dressed. In fact,” she lifted the hem of her shirt up, exposing the soft creamy paleness of her toned stomach, “I’d rather take some things off than put something on.”

Natasha chuckled and rolled her eyes, shaking her head and picking up her book again. “Wanda, please. I had a long day. I’ll give you what you want later after I’ve had a chance to relax.” Wanda frowned and sat back on the bed, folding her arms over her chest. “That is, if you’re not being a brat,” Nat said, not looking at her and smirking as she turned the page.

Wanda’s eyes widened as an idea formed in her head. No matter what she said, Natasha secretly loved when Wanda acted like a brat. She loved the feeling of control it took to deal with her. So, Wanda smirked and bit her lip, pawing at Natasha’s book again, ignoring the redhead’s warning glare.

“Wanda,” Natasha said in a warning.

“I said that I was cold, Nat.”

“Well damn, Wanda. What do you want me to do?” Natasha groaned, sitting up and knocking her book onto the floor.

“Give me your hoodie and fuck me in it!” Wanda exclaimed, feeling exasperated. Natasha’s eyes darkened and she launched herself out of bed, tackling Wanda into the mattress. She slammed her lips against Wanda’s in a hard and aggressive kiss that ripped a moan from deep in Wanda’s throat.

Natasha’s hands traveled down Wanda’s body, forcefully tugging her shorts down with one yank. She hummed, running her fingers through Wanda’s wetness, teasing the brunette. Wanda pulled away from the kiss with a soft mew, the tips of Natasha’s fingers grazing her needy hole and sensitive clit.

“You’re such a brat, you know that? Such a needy little slut aren’t you? Can’t let me read. Gotta have me take care of your bratty self,” Natasha mumbles against Wanda’s lips, shoving her fingers roughly into Wanda’s pussy, curling them just the way she likes to rub against her g-spot and reconnecting her lips with Wanda’s to muffle her scream.

“Oh fuck, Nat!” Wanda moaned, squirming under her. “Yes, right there, right there!” Natasha thrusted her fingers into Wanda hard and fast, the base of her palm rubbing against her clit, sending multiple waves of pleasure crashing and building in the base of her spine. Her moans tumbled out of her as easy as her breaths.

“Yeah, you like that? God, you’re such a little slut for me, aren’t you? You like it when I fuck you like this, don’t you? Hard and fast?”

Wanda nodded and closed her eyes, her mouth parting and her breathing turned into soft continuous pants.

“Use your words, baby. Don’t make me punish you.” Natasha moved her lips to suck on the column of Wanda’s neck, grazing against her sweet spot right under and below her earlobe.

“Yes,” Wanda breathed.

“I can’t hear you.” Nat thrusted harder into her, purposefully applying more pressure onto her g-spot, making Wanda’s eyes widen and her mouth form in an “o” shape out of pleasure. “Speak up when I’m talking to you.”

“Yes!” She bucks her hips, moving against Natasha’s fingers, seeking more friction to push her closer to her orgasm. “Yes, Nat! I love it when you fuck me hard and fast! Fuck! Keep going, I-I’m almost there!”

And she was. And Natasha knew that. She knew the tell-tale signs that Wanda was close to orgasm. She could hear it in the way her breathing changed, in the way she moved and squirmed, in the way her moans didn’t even sound like moans but breathless pants. Wanda was close; a few more thrusts of her fingers and she would cum…and that was something Natasha couldn’t let happen. She smirked, paying more attention to Wanda’s body language, counting down until her pleasure started to pique.

Right as Wanda was about to relax and allow her orgasm to wash over her, Natasha pulled out of her, bringing her fingers up to her mouth, sucking each digit diligently, licking up her girlfriend’s juices. Wanda groaned and sat up, her once green eyes lined with the scarlet of her name. She clenched her hands into tight angry fists, the familiar red mist of her magic swirling around them and up her arms.

“What the hell was that for?” she asked bitterly, not bothering to hide her frustration. Natasha just smirked and chuckled as she got off the bed, leaning down and grasping the hem of Wanda’s tank top, pulling it up and over her head.

Her hands caressed and touched the soft mounds of her breasts, squeezing gently. She hummed and let go after a few seconds, backing away to their shared closet. She rifled through her clothes, mumbling to herself until exclaiming in satisfaction, and pulled out a black SHIELD hoodie.

She smirked and tossed it at Wanda. “Put that on,” she commanded, bending down to the nightstand and opening the drawer, pulling out a long and thick black dildo, matching black harness, and a bottle of lubricant. Wanda closed her legs, pressing her thighs against her swollen clit at the sight of the dildo. Natasha placed the items on the bed and began stripping out of her clothes, making sure to maintain eye contact with the green-eyed brunette in front of her.

Hesitating a moment, Wanda pulled the hoodie over her head and down her torso, watching as Nat fixed the dildo into its place in the harness and bent down, stepping into it. She wiggled her hips teasingly as she pulled the harness up.

She crawled back onto the bed, grasping Wanda’s legs and yanking her down the bed, closer so that Nat could tower over her. Wanda giggled and sat up, kissing Natasha, only to be pushed back down. Nat spread her legs, moving into the open space and positioning the tip of her cock in front of Wanda’s entrance. The brunette shuddered and looked at Natasha with begging eyes. The redhead grabbed the bottle of lube, poured a generous amount onto her hand, lathering it along the entire length of the silicon dildo. She rubbed the last remnants of it along Wanda’s slit.

“Remember your safe word, baby. After your little stunt, I’m not gonna go easy on you, little witch,” Natasha said, grasping the length of her cock and lining it up with her dripping wet pussy. Wanda licked her lips and nodded, gripping the sheets in preparation.

Natasha exhaled before shoving into her, sheathing herself deep inside her. Wanda gasped and arched off the bed but Nat gripped her breasts, effectively pushing her back down on the mattress. Reflexively, Wanda’s walls clenched around Natasha’s cock and the redhead groaned, pulling out as fast as she went in, only to sheath herself again deep inside her.

“Fuck,” the redhead breathed, ramping up her speed, slamming her cock into Wanda. “You’re so tight, Wanda. God, you’re so fucking tight. I bet you like when I fuck your tight pussy.”

“Yes, Nat, I love it when you fuck my tight pussy!” Wanda cried, her knuckles turning white and small wisps of red magic fluttering around her fists with each rough thrust. “Oh fuck! Right there, Nat! Right there!”

Natasha moved faster, the headboard slamming against the wall. She grunted, her hands roughly gripping and pulling Wanda’s nipples, making the brunette yelp and squirm. Wanda’s pleasure built up, the figurative spring tightened, ready to let go and launch her into her orgasmic oblivion.

“N-Nat… _ fuck _ , I’m…I’m g-gonna cum!” Wanda screamed, clutching at Natasha’s hips so she wouldn’t pull away like last time, but the redhead made no move to leave. She continued her speed, moving a hand down Wanda’s body, stopping at her clit and rubbing hard circles, smiling when the brunette bit her lip to muffle her scream. “Oh my  _ God _ , Natasha, I’m coming!”

Wanda arched her back as she came with a scream. Though her pussy was still sensitive, Natasha still didn’t let up. She continued to pound into her, reveling in her soft mews as the spring tightened inside her once again.

A moment passed before Natasha pulled out of her and grabbed her hand, pulling her up into a sitting position. “Turn over,” Natasha said, her voice gruff. Wanda blushed but did as she said, recognizing that tone in Nat’s voice as a clue to not disobey. “Get on your hands and knees. Turn away from me.”

Wanda got on her hands and knees and turned to face the headboard. Natasha shifted closer to her and rested her hand on her lower back, right above her ass, smoothing her tense body a bit before once more thrusting quickly into her.

“ _ Oh fuck! _ ” Wanda exclaimed.

Natasha palmed the soft flesh of Wanda’s ass tightly for leverage and Wanda whined, lowering her own hand to rub her clit. “Ah, ah, slut. You’ll cum when I say you can cum. That’s what you get for being a brat.”

Grabbing a piece of her clothing that sat on the bed, she shoved it in Wanda’s face, covering her nose and mouth, and leaned forward to whisper into the brunette’s ear. “Take a deep breath, slut. I know my smell makes you so fucking wet, so breathe in. Breathe in my sexy scent.” Wanda complied, gasping and whining with each exhale. She wanted to cum so badly. She loved when Nat was rough with her; it made everything that much hotter.

Her loud moan was muffled by the makeshift gag in front of her face. Her sensitive pussy clenched tighter around Natasha’s cock, making each thrust feel even better the deeper she went. Wanda’s howls echoed in their bedroom as the silicon dildo slid against her g-spot.

“Oh fuck, Wanda, you feel so nice. God, I love your pussy.” Natasha took a hand off of Wanda’s ass, bringing it back, slapping hard at her soft flesh. Wanda jerked and gasped at the new sensation. She did it a few more times, roughly spanking Wanda’s ass as she thrusted hard into her, turning her once pale flesh to a bright red. “Fuck, Wanda. You like when I smack your ass? Huh?” She gave her one more forceful smack, punctuating her sentence. “Your ass is so soft, baby.” Switching it up, she smacked Wanda’s other cheek repeatedly, creating a large matching red patch that erupted pleasurable pain whenever touched.

Wanda felt the tears stream down her face with each hard slap to her sore ass, but she dipped her head into the sheets, submitting and taking the pain like she was supposed to. Only a little more, she thought, only a little more and then she would cum and it would be over. “N-Nat…I-I’m…I think I’m g-gonna cum…”

“You’re gonna cum?” Natasha asked, teasing her a bit as her hand traveled lower and touched her clit lightly, pulling away a bit when Wanda flinched and jerked. After a few seconds, she applied a small amount of pressure to Wanda’s swollen and sensitive bundle of nerves. She rubbed fast circles, helping her along, still keeping her current pace of thrusts. Wanda whimpered pitifully, still crying both from pain and from the raw and pure pleasure brought on from her girlfriend.

“I’m gonna c-cum!” Wanda screamed, rejuvenated slightly when she felt herself reach her peak, the pleasure becoming unbearable until she couldn’t fight it anymore.

With a strangled mix between a grunt and a cry, Wanda let go, her orgasm washing over her in an intense and crippling wave that pulled her under and drowned her senses in intense pleasure. Shuddering and spasming from the force of her orgasm, Wanda screamed when a harsh rush of fluid gushed out of her, coating Natasha’s cock, dripping down her thighs and onto the sheets below. Natasha praised her, rubbing her hand lightly over her sore bottom and up under the hoodie she was wearing, caressing her sweaty back.

When her orgasm dulled, Wanda collapsed onto the mattress panting, and Natasha slowed down her thrusts until she stopped and pulled out of her, taking the harness off and tossing it aside. She crawled up the bed and laid down next to Wanda, brushing back some hair from her sweaty face and draping a hand across her back. Wanda looked up at her through the tears and burrowed her face into the sheets to wipe them away.

Unlike earlier, Natasha gazed at her with a softness that reminded Wanda of how much she loved her. “Hey,” she whispered, her voice sounding so unnatural after their rough love making. “Are you okay?”

Wanda nodded and exhaled a breath, shuddering a bit, more tears escaping through the slits of her closing eyes.

“Baby? Baby, look at me.” Wanda looked back up at her. “Be honest, are you okay?”

“My bottom hurts,” she mumbles in a soft quiet voice that struck guilt into Natasha’s heart. The redhead caressed her cheek, wiping her tears, and kissed her forehead.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I should’ve asked if you were okay. I’m so sorry.” Wanda shook her head, rolling onto her side a bit, careful not to roll onto her sore bottom.

“Nat, I…I liked it. It felt nice.”

“Still, I’ll ease up next time,” Natasha whispered, caressing her sweaty skin some more and kissing her lightly. Wanda nodded and relaxed into the bed, closing her eyes, feeling exhaustion creep up on her. “Oh no baby, I need you to wake up so I can get you cleaned up and take care of you.”

Wanda opened her eyes and Natasha helped her out of the bed, carrying her into the bathroom where she gave her a nice warm shower, taking extra time and care to be gentle when washing the lower parts of her body, and when they were both finished, she helped her dry off and after walking back to their shared room, she grabbed a bottle of soothing aloe lotion. Pumping it a couple of times into her hand, she spread it generously over the sore areas of her ass. She rubbed gently, mindful of the pain she still felt, and massaged her as she rubbed the lotion in. When she was done, she wiped her hands off and grabbed a pair of Wanda’s soft pajama pants and an old t-shirt that she most likely stole from Nat and helped her get dressed.

“Natty,” Wanda whispered, already half asleep.

“Yeah baby?”

“I’m sleepy.”

Natasha chuckled and pressed a light kiss to the brunette’s forehead, helping her get comfortable in the bed and tucking her in. “Then get some sleep baby. When you wake up, I’ll make you something to eat, okay?” Wanda nodded, already drifting off into sleep. Natasha settled in beside her, kissing her again as she pulled the brunette against her in a loving embrace. “God, I love you,” Natasha whispered to herself when she was sure Wanda was fully asleep.

They slept for a good few hours, and like she promised, when they woke up, Natasha helped Wanda out of their room and into the kitchen where she made they both something to eat. They ate in the living room, both eyes fixated on the TV show that played in the background, but when Steve walked in and halted when he saw them, his face turning a bright red in embarrassment, Natasha placed her plate on the coffee table and turned the TV off, looking over at him.

“Can I help you, Rogers?” Wanda looked over at him and hearing the loud circulation of his thoughts, burrowed into the couch.

“Nat…”

“Um…listen guys,” Steve started, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand uncomfortably and looking away from the two women. “I have no problem with you two being together, and I have no problem what you  _ do _ when you’re together because you’re two consenting adults, but uh…maybe next time…try to keep it down.” He started to back out of the room before he stopped and turned back to them again. “Also, maybe consider closing the door.”

Steve left as quickly as he came in, leaving Natasha staring at the spot where he last was while Wanda buried her face in her hands, trying to hide from the embarrassment (both hers and Steve’s) of being heard by Steve.  _ Steve _ of all people. And who knows who else.

“The door was open?” Nat asked after what felt like too long, pulling Wanda away from her hands. Like Steve, Natasha’s thoughts screamed out at her and Wanda just shook her head.

“Please…don’t. I don’t want to think about it.”


End file.
